Vacation in Sweden
by MissTiburtius
Summary: Kyoko is going on a vacation to Sweden with the Hizuri's to visit their friends the Howard's. Kyoko will meet new friends, and learn a lot of new things but can the shy japanese actor keep up with the swedish people she meet. How much can someone change on a few weeks. rated M for later chapters.


**Hey, guys. I know that I should continue with my on going story when I finally but something together, but I have been thinking about this story a lot today and just want to write it. I got some inspiration and will to write from my brothers wife, she writing a book... Anyway, I haven't had anyone look over this and I was so happy to wrote this so I just want to publish it. Hope some of you enjoys it (even if it's short). It's late and I been working for 10 hours today, so just read and wait for the next chapter.**

"**Speak" **

_**Thoughts**_

Bzzz...Bzzz...

Kyoko could hear the sound of her phone I the bag but she couldn't find it, she started to panic as the phone kept ringing, _what of it's important?Maybe it Sawara-san and he has a job offer to me, I really don't have anything coming at the moment, where the heck is that phone!_

She dropped the bag on the floor, and started toss things out, as she tried to feel the buzzing vibrating phone. And she found it hidden inside a script in between the pages.

"Hello, Sawara-san?" She said with a stressed yet relived that she managed to pick up before the person on the other end hung up.

"No, I'm not Sawara-san. Don't you see the number that is calling on your phone? Why do you expect him to call you, any new job offers maybe?" said a male voice. _I recognize this voice but I can't really tell who it's and why didn't the person introduce himself? And who knows all this about me..._

"I'm sorry, I didn't have time to notice that, but who is this?" She stopped pick up her things from the floor, that she had started to put back in her bag as soon as she had answered the phone. But as she heard the answer and the voice that absolutely didn't belong to Sawara-san she stopped mid track, holding a hairbrush in her hand.

"You know me, yet you can't tell who I'm, I'm a bit offended by that." the male voice sounded really sad and Kyoko felt a bit guilty to the person and a bit scared as well, who was this man at the other end that had got a hold of hear number. She had only given it to a few people, like Sawara-san, Moko-san and Tsuruga-san, those were a few.

"I'm sorry..." She answered uncertain cause she didn't know what to say to the man.

"I'll forgive you, but only if you do something for me." _Do something, for who? Should I just hang up, no that would be so rude, I can't do that, but this creeps me out a little bit. I can't just hand out favors to whoever is asking._

"Really?..."

"Yes, you must come with me on a vacation!" The man's voice sounded so satisfied, saying that, demanding his favour.

"Wait! What?! Vacation, you know I work...and I do not have to do a thing for you, and I don't go on vacations with someone that I don't know the name of, are you stupid. I can't do that. I don't have to do a THING!" Kyoko rushed out the words, stressed and confused not really thinking about what she said, she just kept on rambling into the phone as she threw the rest of her thing into the bag and looked around in the empty lobby, _This man is creepy, no name and demanding a vacation with me, someone come and help me I don't know what to do..._

"Calm down, Kyoko. I know that you work but I spoke to the president and he told me that he had been thinking about giving you a few weeks of, and I thought it could be fun if you joined me when I go on vacation."

"BUT WHO ARE YOU!" Kyoko screamed out.

"It's me, Otou-san, You know you don't have to shout I can still hear you sweetie."

"Otou-san..." Kyoko couldn't believe it, he had made her so paranoid and scared in just a few minutes. But she was as happy as relived that it was him not some crazy lunatic.

"...so be ready tomorrow at 3 PM."

"Ready?" Kyoko had drifted away in her own thoughts and missed what Kuu said.

"Yes, ready to go to Sweden with me, I'll be in Japan at 11 AM, and our plane leaves at 5 PM and we leave from LME at 3 PM. I've already spoken to the president, and he thought you would like this so I already booked tickets for us. This will be so fun, but I've to go know, but I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and pack summer clothes, and don't worry if you forget something, I'll gladly, or rather Julie will gladly buy you anything you'll need. See you tomorrow"

Kyoko thought back to that phone call from yesterday as she looked out the window of the air plane, all she could see was the fluffy clouds that floated around in sun light. She liked this view, it looked so pretty and like you could jump from cloud to cloud.

On her side, Kuu sat and mindlessly stroked Julies hair as he read some news paper and Julie, one of the most beautiful people Kyoko ever seen had fallen asleep in her husbands knee.

"Otou-san."

"Mm, yes?" He hummed back still reading the paper.

"Do you know when we will be there?"

"Let's see." Kuu closed the paper and put it in the little tray in seat in front of them. And looked at his wristwatch. "If I counted right we will be there within 2 hours."

"2 hours..." Kyoko sighned. "It feels like we been on this plane forever, why did you choose to go to a country so far away?"

"I'm sorry, try to sleep like Julie, and those 2 hours will be over soon. Well, I have a friend over there that recently turned 60, and I couldn't come to his party, to celebrate him, so I promised to come and visit a longer period when I had time."

"Oh..."

"The Howards, Derek and Anita, is a very nice couple that I meet..." Kyoko closed her eyes as she listened to Kuu about the Howards, but the word started to melt togheter and soon enough she was sleeping and dreaming of a nice couple that lived in a small country named Sweden.


End file.
